Sempre com você
by Luud-chan
Summary: "Enquanto seus olhos pudessem enxergá-la, tudo estaria bem. E ele sempre estaria lá por Lucy, mesmo que ela não o enxergasse como ele gostaria." Drabble Pseudo-GrayLu *Insinuações de NaLu.


_Olá amados leitores. :3_

_Cá estou eu com um Gray - Lucy se é que me entendem. ^^_

_Espero que aproveitem, não é típico de mim escrever algo assim, mas tive a ideia e não aguentei não escrever._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_Por: Ludmilla S._

**Sempre com você**

Aquela situação em que se encontrava, deveria ser engraçada, mas era tudo menos isso. Era extremamente frustrante sentir o que sentia, e para piorar — ou melhor, não sabia ao certo — por mais que tentasse tirar aquele sentimento do coração, simplesmente não conseguia.

Amar Lucy Heartphillia era deveras cansativo e angustiante.

Na melhor das formas de se dizer, estava vivendo um amor platônico. E descobrira da pior forma como era amar e não ser amado de volta. Não sabia ao certo quando aquele sentimento havia se instalado no seu peito, porém aquilo já não importava mais. Sabia que jamais seria correspondido e isso o machucava.

Era orgulhoso demais para demonstrar que não se sentia totalmente feliz. Mas aquele sentimento... Ah... Era muito difícil de explicar. A maneira como ela havia invadido seu coração sem pedir permissão sem ao menos se dar conta disso, Gray já havia estado com tantas outras mulheres e nunca sentira nada parecido. E era irônico. De todas as garotas do mundo que poderia amar, teve que ser justamente Lucy.

A garota que Natsu gostava. A garota que Loki gostava.

E ali estava ele novamente, sentado no balcão da guilda com uma caneca de cerveja na sua frente, praticamente intocada e sentindo-se patético. Por um acaso, Juvia não estava grudada nele como sempre, tinha saído em uma missão com Gazille. Não que odiasse a maga dá água, na verdade, gostava da presença dela, ajudava a aliviar a dor. E do fundo do seu coração, gostaria de conseguir retribuir os sentimentos dela, mas no momento era impossível. Se sentiria sujo caso tentasse esquecer uma mulher passando pelos sentimentos de outra.

Suspirou mais uma vez antes de sorver mais um gole de sua cerveja.

Ficou sentado ali preso nas próprias reflexões até que não muito longe dali uma movimentação estranha iniciou-se e chamou a atenção do moreno:

Uma Lucy furiosa entrou na guilda faltando cuspir fogo, os membros se afastaram para dar caminho para ela, porque a loira estava simplesmente assustadora e um Natsu "moçado" em uma das mesas.

— Não adianta se esconder Natsu! Eu já te vi! — Berrou indo na direção de Natsu com passos pesados e rápidos.

"O que será que esse idiota fez dessa vez?" Gray pensou observando a cena.

Como o esperado, Lucy e Natsu começaram a brigar ali mesmo. Era incrível como a maga celestial deixava o _dragon slayer_ acuado. Gray sorriu de lado, os olhos cravados na figura feminina, sem desviar.

— Por que você não fala com ela? — Mirajane perguntou de repente.

— Não sei do que está falando. — O mago murmurou virando o rosto corado para que Mira não visse.

— De qualquer forma te falarei uma coisa. — Ele permaneceu em silêncio — Seria bem melhor que fosse sincero consigo mesmo para que futuramente não se arrependa e fique com pensamentos amargos. — Dito isso, retirou-se.

Por um momento, Gray ficou irritado com aquelas palavras. Tinha noção de sua covardia, mas parecia pior quando evidenciada por outra pessoa e pior que isso, era Mirajane estar certa. Porém, a situação não era encorajadora, era tão claro como água os sentimentos de Natsu e Lucy. Levantou-se dali e foi na direção da porta. Parou uma vez e olhou para onde Lucy estava mais uma vez e sorriu antes de continuar a andar.

Talvez conseguisse coragem suficiente para declarar-se, assim, deixaria seu coração em paz, ou talvez não. O que importava para ele, é que ela fosse feliz mesmo que fosse nos braços de outro. Enquanto seus olhos pudessem enxergá-la, tudo estaria bem.

E ele sempre estaria lá por Lucy, mesmo que ela não o enxergasse como ele gostaria.

Porque _amar_ era fazer sacrifícios.

Mesmo que se tratasse do próprio coração.

* * *

_Eu agradeceria se deixassem reviews ou favoritassem. :] Obrigada por ter lido!_


End file.
